


Happy, here and now

by rudbeckia



Series: Princess [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Interrupted Sex, Spoilers for Leia Princess of Alderaan, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Leia goes Skyfaring with Amilyn, hardening her heart a little because she is sure Amilyn doesn’t return her feelings in the same way. But what is said in the Skyfaring room is private, and when Amilyn tries teasing her about who she might admire, Leia finds the courage to use a figure of speech perhaps Amilyn will understand.How will Amilyn respond to finding out that Leia is not, after all, in love with one of the young humanoid males in their group?





	Happy, here and now

Kier grinned at Leia as they left their pod in the apprentice legislature. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said. “You go ahead. Have fun.”  
“I was inviting you along,” said Leia a little irritably. “Not asking your permission!”  
“Fine!” said Kier, hands up and palms out in surrender. “I just thought since you’re so driven maybe you need permission to go and have a good time. Relax. Have a nice date.”  
“It’s not a date!” insisted Leia. “Amilyn invited me to go skyfaring with her. It’s a Gatalentan tradition apparently and she says it’s very relaxing. She described it as like meditation for people who don’t like to sit still.”  
“Sounds perfect for you, then,” said Kier with a laugh. “Not a date.”  
“Not a date,” confirmed Leia.  
Kier looked across the atrium where Amilyn waved frantically and grinned at Leia. He leaned close and said, “Are you sure Holdo knows that?”  
Leia ignored Kier but his parting comment gave her heart a little jolt. It hadn’t been so many days ago that Leia had held Amilyn close and they’d exchanged close-lipped, dry kisses whilst waiting for tea to brew. But over the washing up, Leia had said, _You know, I find this apartment far too big with just me in it,_ and Amilyn had replied, _I’ll smile all the more when we say hello again,_ slipped a cool hand behind Leia’s neck and kissed her softly, then let herself out.

Leia would not allow herself again the disappointment that had washed over her that night when she’d heard the main door click and lock behind Amilyn. She put on a smile and walked smartly over to where Amilyn waited. Kier watched and laughed as Amilyn pulled Leia into a warm hug and kissed her on both cheeks, leaning down so that her magenta curls cascaded over Leia’s shoulders.

Skyfaring, Leia quickly discovered, was considerably harder than it looked and required far more skill than the dancing and calisthenics classes she usually took part in to remain strong and flexible. She and Amilyn wore matching pale blue leotards that contrasted with the deep red streamers that hung from the high ceiling of the skyfaring room. Leia looked across at Amilyn, legs wound around two streamers, arms out to the side, back perfectly aligned, eyes closed, breathing deeply of the incense-filled air. For one beautiful instant, it made sense. She reached out to mimic Amilyn’s pose but muscles unused to such a demanding form of exercise trembled and she rolled to the deeply padded floor.

Amilyn gracefully followed her down and led her in some floor exercises, and they aired their grievances about the state of the galaxy safe in the understanding that, by Gatalentan tradition that even the Imperial Senate would not yet dare overrule, nothing said inside the skyfaring chamber would ever be repeated outside of it. But there was one question from Amilyn that Leia hesitated to answer: _what makes you happy, here and now?_

Leia hoped her silence came over as contemplative rather than fearful. Amilyn grinned and prodded her further when an answer was not forthcoming. “It’s obvious you like someone,” Amilyn said with a knowing smile. Leia felt her face, already pink and damp from exertion, warm a little further. Amilyn laughed and clapped her hands, then lowered her voice and asked, “May I guess? Hmm, not Kier although I think he likes you. Definitely not Chassellon and that is mutual too. Am I reading the stars correctly so far?”  
Leia stood up and made a show of stretching then shaking out her arms and legs, looking away while she thought of an answer Amilyn might understand. “There’s a saying on Alderaan,” she said quietly, “that goes, _you won’t see the ocean if you’re too busy jumping over waves._ I’m hitting the sanisteam now.”

With that, Leia left Amilyn frowning on the mats and went to the changing room. She peeled off her leotard and leggings and threw them so hard onto the slatted bench that they slapped, then clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut, breathing in and out to a count of eight until the warm prickle behind her eyelids receded. Picking up her wash-bag and a towel, she went into the small communal wet-room and turned one of the showers on, letting the hiss of hot water wash away her feelings.

The shower next to Leia’s turned on a minute later and Amilyn’s sparse frame stood under it, head back and eyes closed. Leia pulled her wet hair over one shoulder where it clung to her skin, stepped out of her own jet, squeezed shampoo into her palm and spread it across the top of her head. Amilyn’s hand reached across but stopped.  
“Let me?” Amilyn asked, a smile quirking her lips, hair pulled straight into magenta streamers that stuck to her long face and dripped over her narrow shoulders. Leia sucked her lip and nodded. Amilyn guided Leia with soft touches to stand in front of her in the space between their shower heads, then massaged the shampoo into her hair with small circular movements of her finger pads. Leia closed her eyes and swayed back a little, feeling the warm press of Amilyn’s breasts against the back of her shoulders. Amilyn reached around Leia with both arms, ran her hands down Leia’s long, glistening tress, spreading scented lather in one smooth stroke to the ends. She murmured in Leia’s ear, almost drowned out by the patter of water on the tiles, ”In most things we speak in metaphor but I have no metaphor unique enough for the way I feel about you. I’ve watched you smile and blush, and dreaded to hear you laugh and tell me of someone you liked. I braced my heart against the disappointment of not being allowed to call you _my love_ when I knew I should be happy enough to call you my dear friend.”

Heart thumping in her ribcage, Leia turned to face Amilyn and looked up into deep blue eyes. She raised a hand to Amilyn’s face and tucked a magenta strand behind her ear. Amilyn pulled Leia forward to share her shower jet and rinse her hair. Leia reached her arms around Amilyn’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Wet hair streaming water, a heavy pull behind her, Leia’s neck ached until Amilyn cupped the back of her head with both hands to steady her while they parted their lips and pressed a little harder, warm, soft tongues meeting and slipping past one another. Leia giggled first and pulled back.  
“Someone might come in,” she said, looking around the otherwise empty wet-room, “and see us behaving in an unbecoming manner.”  
Amilyn giggled too but shrugged. “It’s a quiet time. We’ll hear if someone comes into the changing room. The door squeaks.”  
That seemed to settle Leia’s mind. She kissed Amilyn again, curving back to allow their warm, wet bodies to press together, hands roving down Amilyn’s slender back to the slight swell of her buttocks. Amilyn laughed at the touch and straightened up. “Turn around,” she said. “Face the wall with your back to me.”

Leia did as Amilyn directed. Amilyn’s hands, slick with her warm spicy-scented shower gel, slipped over Leia’s shoulders and circled her breasts slowly then stroked across her stomach. Leia let a little groan escape when Amilyn repeated the action, hands pausing to cup Leia’s breasts and thumb across her hardening nipples.  
“I want to make you feel good,” said Amilyn, lips inches from Leia’s ear.  
Leia let out another soft groan and caught Amilyn’s hands, holding them still against her ribs. “I want that,” she said, “but not here.”  
As she said it, Leia felt Amilyn deflate a little and lean on her for a second before her hands reached for the shower control to turn it off. But when Leia turned to face Amilyn, she was smiling again.  
“You’re right,” said Amilyn as the door squeaked, indicating that they were no longer alone. “Not here.”

They dried off quickly and dressed in respectful silence, then left the skyfaring facility with undiscussed plans for later. But on reaching the senatorial complex, the hurried movement of people each scurrying to their own planet’s suite pushed their thoughts of leisure time out of their heads completely. Leia and Amilyn exchanged worried frowns and parted, running off in opposite directions to find out on home territory what the latest outrage might be.


End file.
